


【闲萍衍生】【明李】罪有应得（连载三）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 是连载三本章预警：扇巴掌、下药
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【闲萍衍生】【明李】罪有应得（连载三）

几天下来，秦明通过监控发现，李维民学乖了。像刚刚来到新家的猫咪，在适应了环境之后不再炸毛的感觉。每天按时起床，按时吃饭，按时洗澡（秦明在卫生间也安了监控的），按时睡觉。  
徐文易那边也差不多了。  
“让人误会的亲密关系总是会让某些人吃醋，不是吗？”和秦明差不多高的法医笑眯眯地说。  
“一次就够了。”秦明说完，便出了解剖室。  
他来找徐文易只是来确认自己家的那只猫和徐法医到底有没有联系。既然现在确定没有联系，那就可以把徐法医放在一边。家里那只猫还等着自己呢。  
今天早上秦明准备早餐时，特意在李维民喝的水里加了其他的东西。既然学乖了，就应该有奖励。

今天上午。  
李维民喝水的时候，在心里骂了一句。  
又加东西。就没有一天不加东西的。  
他有些泄气地把水喝完，三两下解决了早饭。  
饭不能不吃，水不能不喝。就算里面有东西，也只不过是些无关紧要的玩意罢了。李维民虽然不像秦明那样术有专攻，这些还是可以闻出来的。  
按照秦明的性格，只要自己保持住，那肯定能等到秦明主动给自己解开脚铐的时候。李维民抿了抿嘴唇，上了楼梯。  
然后，他发现秦明一直上锁的两个房间，有一个没锁。准确来说，锁了，但钥匙留在了上面。  
李维民冷笑了一声，没有停下脚步，而是走进了自己的房间。过了一会，李维民出来了，他刚刚在房间里捏着下巴想了想。今天早晨秦明起得迟了一点，走的时候确实脚步听起来有点急，有这样的失误也正常。再三考虑之后，李维民走出来，停在秦明的房门口，抬手转动钥匙打开了门。  
进去第一件事，李维民需要找到脚铐和项圈的钥匙。他把所有的抽屉柜子翻了一遍，包括衣服的口袋、床垫底下、枕头下面。终于在秦明的西服口袋里摸到了钥匙和自己的手机，还有自己的一些证件。李维民眼里冒着光，“咔哒”“咔哒”地几下，脚铐和项圈被他扔到角落。  
第二件事，李维民需要把所有的监控调出来，存到U盘里，作为证据。在拷监控的这段时间里，李维民把脚铐项圈拍了照片，穿上了衣服。监控拷贝完成，李维民在确认相关证据都准备好了之后，拿着手机下了楼。  
第三件事，李维民需要报警。鉴于他不知道这是哪里，所以他必须从别墅出去，找到警/察。在这样的节骨眼上，李维民到底没想到，还有第四件事。  
第四件事，李维民需要把面前的秦明解决掉，才能完成第三件事。  
秦明惊讶地看着着装整齐的恋人，有些不习惯。他的恋人的脚踝应该被脚铐铐住，双腿应该一丝不挂，衣服应该是自己做的薄薄的一件白衬衫，脖子上应该有自己亲手戴上去的项圈，眼神应该是漫着水雾。  
而不是像现在这样，包得严严实实，对自己怒目而视。  
李维民把手机装进裤子口袋里，从喉咙里挤出一句话：“让开。”  
“你怎么出来的？”秦明忽略了李维民的情绪，他很好奇，为什么自己一回家，看到的是这样的李维民。  
“问你的监控去吧。”李维民的拳头直接往秦明的肚子上招呼。  
秦明在心里算了一下，捏住李维民攥得紧紧的拳头，语气中透着胜券在握的得意：“李局，看来你还没意识到问题所在。”  
“哪来的问题？”李维民正要抬腿去踹秦明，一股酸软从骨子里迅速渗出来，他只来得及哼一下，就被秦明摁在了地板上。  
“我一开始还准备迟一些再用，没想到还真用对了。”秦明扯下领带，麻利地绑住李维民的手，“不麻烦李局问，我主动告诉您，”法医贴上缉毒局长的耳廓，气流摩擦声带产生了声音，“是催情药。”  
“疯子！你…你tm就是个疯子！”  
在药物作用下，李维民的脸铺上一层潮红。不同于肌肉松弛剂，催情药的效果更让人煎熬。李维民感觉自己泡在电流一样的酥麻感中，秦明碰过的地方开始泛热，有丝丝缕缕的痒意。秦明没碰到的地方却像有东西在啃咬一般，是令人抓狂的瘙痒，渴望着触碰。后面一开始是痒的，慢慢地变得空虚，渴求什么来填满，就算填不满，缓一下都好，都比此时此刻的折磨要好。  
“扛得住吗？扛不住就别勉强自己。”秦明故意放低了嗓音，和恋人玩起了心理战。  
李维民咬着后槽牙，粗喘着气，被绑住的双手揪着秦明的西服外套，刻意压抑的声音已经被情欲浸得尾音发软：“秦科长，你真敢啊……”说完李维民把秦明往上一掼，抬腿就往肚子上蹬了一脚。趁着这个空档，李维民攀着桌子边晃晃悠悠站起来，往大门的方向走。  
“李维民，你就算现在出去能干什么？别人会怎么看你这个被下了药的副局长？”  
“我出去报警，我早就说过，你这是犯罪。”  
这两句话的功夫，秦明早就站起身挡住了李维民，“我要让你，罪有应得。”李维民的腿已经在发颤了，嘴上还是不饶人。  
“啪！”  
李维民被这一巴掌扇得懵住了，软着腿瘫了下去。  
“好大的口气啊，李局。”秦明俯视着被自己一巴掌扇掉了眼镜的李维民，语气是从未有过的阴抑。  
“好好地陪着我，做我的猫，不好吗？”  
———————

按摩棒的震动声。  
猛烈挣扎带动脚铐的碰撞声。  
扩张时的羞耻水声。  
散鞭在空气中的挥动声。  
乳头上带着铃铛的乳夹随着身体的瑟缩和躲避产生的丁零声。  
李维民在高潮边缘的哭求声。  
和李维民在昏过去之后无意识的呜咽声。

————————  
“好好地陪着我，做我的猫，不好吗？”

李维民从梦中惊醒，被秦明清理干净的身体透着酸痛。现在是晚上，外面天已经完全黑了。  
秦明睡在自己旁边。李维民无力地躺回去，借着照进来的光，看着秦明。  
“为什么呢……”李维民喃喃地问。  
“…维民…别…别离开我…”年轻法医用梦话回答了他。


End file.
